


Too Late

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, Jealousy, LMAO, Late Night Conversations, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, The POV changed and I don't why, Unrequited Love, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Lucy Lane arrives to National City and is met with terrible news.





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkchops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/gifts).



> Lol, this isn't how I wanted this to turn out. It was supposed to be fluffy, I swear XD. I'm hoping the next two chapters might save it but eh, we'll see. Lucy/Alex seems like an angst couple and I'm naturally an angst writer.

She was engaged.

Engaged. 

She was too late, too, too late and it hurt like hell and,  _oh god,_ she's too late. 

Why was it so hard to admit one's feelings? To procrastinated and wait, wait for a perfect moment to come and it won't. That perfect moment, the moment that you think about every day of the hour. Sometimes you had to take that leap, make your own moments and worry about the consequences later. 

No, no not Lucy, of course, she had to analyze everything. Think of every situation and its outcome. It was why she pulled away when she and Alex were standing on the balcony, staring at the stars, telling each other things that others didn't know about them. Lucy shook her head, no. . .that wasn't why she pulled away that night. That night was perfect, she had been close,  _oh so close,_ from kissing Alex, from running her hand in Alex's short hair and pulling her into a kiss.

She had been afraid, she had listened to her doubts and she pulled away. She pulled away and left Alex standing on the balcony alone.

There had been other opportunities after that too but words always seemed to fail her and she always,  _always,_ thought next time. . .next time. 

This time, there was no next time. 

Nope, not at all because she was engaged. Lucy had allowed an uncharacteristic feeling of dread consume her, over and over again and now her chance was gone.

Lost.

Maggie Sawyer was an incredibly, lucky woman and if she broke Alex's heart, Lucy would break her face.


	2. Notice

You noticed it immediately, the moment the brunette walked into the room and you see the way Alex's words died on her lips and how she jumped to her feet to greet the woman.

"Lucy!" Your fiancee exclaimed. "You're here!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lucy's voice lacked enthusiasm, her smile force, her whole body language screamed that she rather be anywhere but here. So, it doesn't take you long to figure out that Alex and Lucy had a past. The tight embrace that Alex has her in and the way that they lingering into also gave that away. And if those two things don't ring an alarm in your head then the look of longing in Lucy's eyes and the affectionate look in Alex would've tipped you off.

The engagement party still goes on, people don't do double-takes at the scene and the two seem to be lost in their own little world. You shifted uncomfortably and stand up because the twist jealousy sitting in your stomach caused you to tighten your hands into fists.

"Hey, I'm Maggie Sawyer." You said, standing beside Alex.

They pulled away and Alex is all smiles and Lucy's gaze is cold and analyzing. The woman's hatred is evident but you still force yourself to smile.

"Lucy Lane," She said, and she offered her hand.

You take it into yours and give her a firm shake and Lucy tightened her grip around your hand. While the handshake is short and you both let go simultaneously, the tension doesn't disappear with it but instead intensify. 

And the words to ask who Lucy Lane is and how did the two meet are at the tip of your tongue when you're bombarded by Kara, Winn, James, and J'onn. They greet Lucy warmly and recall memories of the past. 

You feel like an outsider looking in.

As you stand off to the side watching the group interact with one another, James and Lucy edge around each other, and you can tell that there was a history between them as well. As everybody played catch up with Lucy Lane, you pulled Alex away. 

She turned to face you and confusion is written all over her face.

"What's wrong?"

You open your mouth and closed it, unsure how to approach the situation. You don't want to see jealous (but you are) or anything but right now you can't possibly think of a reasonable way to go about it.

"Why haven't heard about Lucy?"

Alex raised an eyebrow and shrugged. The shrug should have set a feeling of ease inside of you but it doesn't. The way Alex had greeted Lucy was still stuck in your brain 

"I never thought to bring her up, it's been two years since I've seen her and a lot has happened in the last year," Alex said. "Lucy is just a good friend."

Another thing that should have reassured you but it doesn't

Alex stared at you for a moment before she pulled you into a hug and kissed you on the forehead. 

"I don't know what brought this up but Lucy is a friend," Alex said a smile on her face.

You smile back and head back to the party with her. 

The reassurance slowly faded from your mind as you mingle at  _your_ engagement party, to see Lucy and Alex catch up with each other. The way Lucy's hand hovered at the small of Alex's back as they walked around. The looks that they gave each other and how they seemed to always get lost in their own world.

_Just friends._ You think to yourself 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests please ask on tumblr: anastasia-goddess-of-drama


End file.
